This invention relates generally to pneumatic tires and particularly to tires for automobiles.
The ground contacting tread portion of a tire is formed from a series of grooves that define ground contacting lands on the external surface of the tire. These grooves play an important part in determining the performance of the tire with regard to wear, cornering, wet skid, noise and traction.
Generally, any particular tread design involves a compromise between various required performance parameters.
The present invention provides a particularly good combination of performance characteristics.